vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looters (Dead Rising)
Summary The Looters is a group of people who after the zombie outbreak, start to loot abandoned stores and robbing ant survivors they find. A group even trying to gang up on Chuck Greene, however failed in their attempt. While most of them are aggressive, a certain few such as Septimus, Banchester, and Tarquin, started to sell stuff they looted from around the mall. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Looters Origin: Dead Rising Gender: Typically Male Age: Varies, Most seem to be in their late 40s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts (Capable of fighting with Chuck Greene, who has gone up against military in melee combat before), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Created a few different combo based weapons, and skilled with melee weapons), Hacking via The Hacker, Electricity Manipulation via The Roaring Thunder and Tesla Ball, Vehicular Mastery, Energy Projection via Laser Sword, Explosion Manipulation via the BlamBow, Rocket Launcher, and Hail Mary, Sound Manipulation and Shockwave Generation via The Power Guitar, Fire Manipulation via The Fire Spitter, Flamethrower, Molotov, and Flaming Gloves, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Can take ice cold enough to freeze human bodies), Fire Manipulation (Can tank a Flamethrower), Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can tank sound blast that are strong enough to blow up human skulls), Energy Manipulation (Can take energy slices that cut right through human bodies) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can kill several Zombies and Survivors, Can fight with and knock out Chuck Greene) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable, Albeit slower than Chuck Greene), Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ Attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to Chuck Greene) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can take a few hits from Chuck, Can tank hits from Zombie), higher with Cars Stamina: High (Able to run around a zombie infested mall and rob the places around, as well fight with other survivors and Chuck Greene) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended melee range with melee weapons, Tens of meters to Dozens of meters with guns and bows Standard Equipment: Crowbars, Molotov, Hatchets, Flashlights, Spray Paint, Beach Ball, Assault Rifle, Gem Blower, Laser Sword, BlamBow, Pole Weapon, Tenderizers, Roaring Thunder, The Defiler, Hail Marys, Power Guitar, A Robot Bear, Bag of Marbles, A Folding, Chair, Giant Stuffed Rabbit, Lizard Mask, Wacky Hammer, Water Gun, Battle Ace, Bowling Ball, Fire Spitter, Flaming Gloves, Knife Gloves, Plate Launcher, Spear Launcher, Super Slicer, Broad Sword, Driller, Flamethrower, A Hacker, Heliblade, Rocket Launcher, A Keg, A Tesla Ball, A 2 by 4, Cardboard Box, Golf club, Music Discs, Vinyl Records, The Knight Boots * Optional Equipment: Sports Car, Kids Bike, The Chopper, An SUV Intelligence: Gifted (Created several impressive weapons much like Chuck Greene, including Laser swords, Flamethrowers, and Rocket launchers, The Power Guitar, and even a hacking device, As well being skilled fighters, capable of fighting with Chuck Greene, albeit, is still less skilled) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Dead Rising Category:Thieves Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Bow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Hackers Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Capcom Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Energy Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Staff Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Bikers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9